A Mother's Remedy
by Sammichbatch
Summary: Maura is in love with Jane, but for all of her smarts, she is convinced that it's only one-sided. How does Jane handle herself when Maura takes a week-long trip without her? And where does Mamma Rizzoli come in to the equation? After all, A Mother's Remedy is hard to beat.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Remedy: Part One.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as I please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.

Warning: Rizzles fluff'n'stuff towards the end. There might be a lack of Maura throughout the middle few chapters as we see things from Jane's point of view. There isn't going to be much (if any) angst or drama. I'm all for the fluff – heaven knows we need some! Also, yes, Frost is in the story, for many reasons. This story has been written since before we heard the unfortunate news, and to me, Frost will always be an integral part of the BPD family. I couldn't fathom not having him be a part of this.

Author's note: I haven't really dabbled much in the way of Rizzoli and Isles, but I do very much love them so I thought I'd try my hand at it. I would love to thank my amazing beta, Charlotte, (Rackofrighteousjustice), for helping me with this story!

Summary: Maura is in love with Jane, but for all of her smarts, she is convinced that it's only one-sided. How does Jane handle herself when Maura takes a week-long trip without her? And where does Mamma Rizzoli come in to the equation? After all, A Mother's Remedy is hard to beat.

-xo-

A six hour flight; that would definitely put some distance between them. Some much needed distance if you asked Maura. Being in love with your best friend and not having it reciprocated was exhausting. Yeah, a six hour flight accompanied by a week-long; all expenses paid conference was definitely needed.

-xo-

Maura had to smile. She watched Jane; watched as she walked as though she owned the place, watched as the public turned to look at her as she entered the pub, watched as she lifted her hand indicating to the barman that they would take the usual order.

All of these things Jane did in her own unique way, and to Maura they couldn't be any more endearing.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Jane enquired, easing in to their booth opposite Maura at The Dirty Robber.

Maura looked guilty, "Actually, Jane, I'm going to Pittsburgh for a work conference for a week. I leave in the morning."

A single eyebrow was raised in question. _How am I only finding this out now?_

"It's for a case." Maura answered quietly. "I've been asked to look over some findings, as well as give some lectures whilst I'm there. My presence would be very beneficial."

Jane was sceptical. Not only because she was only finding out now, but because it was on a case that she hadn't heard being mentioned.

"For a whole week?" she asked, her brown eyes going wide in sudden realization.

Maura was quiet for a few moments as their drinks were placed in front of them. She gave a nod of appreciation to the waitress before looking back to Jane.

"Monday through Friday of lectures and working, but I want to leave Saturday and return the following Saturday or Sunday... Just for some time away." the Medical Examiner explained.

She never _wants time away from work_, Jane thought. "Is everything alright, Maura?" she timidly enquired. The concern was evident in her voice, even as she kept it quiet.

"It will be" she shrugged. She knew she would have fainted had she tried to lie, so opted for something a little looser but still true.

Maura believed that some time away from the woman that invaded her every thought would do her some good. It would eliminate Jane from her system, and upon her return to Boston she would be more focused on anything except the Detective.

Jane gave a frown, not sure whether to push the issue or not. She dropped it regardless.

The pair fell in to a comfortable silence, observing the world around them whilst drinking their chosen beverages. This was a usual Friday night for the two women when they weren't being held hostage, on the verge of being killed, or stuck at work.

Neither woman knew how much time had passed before one of them spoke up, but they were both out of refreshments. With a wave of her hand, Jane summoned the waitress over with more drinks.

"Have you heard from Casey lately?" Maura asked absentmindedly.

Jane winced. The guy had bad timing, and although she thought she was in love with him, Jane had gotten over him surprisingly quickly.

"Actually, no." she shrugged, not fussed by this. "He's probably doing something secretive that I'm not allowed to know about."

Maura couldn't help but chuckle. She knew that Jane hated being 'out of the loop' more than anything.

"It's probably for the better." Maura smiled, "I mean, the less contact you have with him, the easier it will be to get over him."

The Detective shrugged.

"I'm over him, Maur." Jane assured. Seeing the sceptical look on her best friends face, she continued, "Trust me, I'm well over him. So over him."

Maura nodded. There was no point pushing the issue at the moment. She would try again at a later date.

"Alright, Jane, I believe you. Back on the camel, it is!"

"It's 'back in the saddle'"

"It is?"

"Yes, Maur."

"Huh... I don't see what being in the saddle has to do with trying again with relationships."

"It has about as much relevance as someone getting back on the camel!"

With the effects of the long week and the new round of alcohol that they had yet to touch, the women fell in to a fit of laughter, unable to contain themselves much longer. They were so at ease with each other that they didn't need to know what they were laughing about, if they were making a noise at all, to enjoy the other's company.

-xo-

"Don't worry, I won't forget to feed your turtle-"

"_Tortoise_."

"Tortoise, whatever, whilst you're gone."

"Thank you. I don't want to impose on your mother, and you already know what to do."

"It's all good."

Maura gave Jane a grateful smile. It was much easier having Jane look after Bass rather than having a specialised sitter do it like she used to. Jo Friday and Bass got along famously, and Maura knew that even with her scepticism, Jane did talk to Bass when she thought no one was listening. Jane shrugged, as if looking after a turtle was something she did all the time. She was about to say something more when she heard the announcement for Maura's flight.

"Please stay safe, Maur." Jane whispered as she moved closer and gave the Medical Examiner a tight hug.

"I'm going to Pittsburgh for a week, Jane. I'm not going over to Iraq or somewhere equally as dangerous for an extended period of time." Maura stated, hugging the detective back just as tightly.

"Still..."

"Yes, Jane, I'll be safe."

Maura had learned that sometimes it was just easier to agree with the strong-headed Detective rather than to argue or reason with her.

"Thank you. Now, give me a call when you know your flight home and I'll pick you up from the airport!" "Really, Jane; I can just catch a cab. I don't want to be a pain."

"Ring me! Now go, your plane is boarding. Let me know as soon as you land."

Maura gave Jane one last tight squeeze before letting her go. Although she pulled out of the embrace, she still stood close enough to feel Jane's breath lightly on her own lips.

"You stay safe too, Jane. Try not to get shot whilst I'm gone."

For her part, the Detective gave her best grin before jerking her head in the direction of where the other passengers were having their plane tickets scanned. Getting the message, Maura took the handle of her suitcase and wheeled it towards the line of people, taking in a deep breath on her way. _Just don't look back_, she warned herself.

Jane watched her best friend until she was out of sight. Even then, she waited. Waited until the plane that she knew Maura had boarded was in the air, waited until she could will her feet to move. She didn't know why, but there was a feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't identify.  
-xo-  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Miss?" A voice asked, pulling Maura from her reverie. She was thinking of the detective that she was leaving behind for a week; reasoning with herself that this trip was for the best. At the time of booking the ticket, Maura had thought herself selfish for leaving Jane whilst the woman was so obviously hurting over Casey; but in the end it was her selfishness that had won out.  
"No, thank you." Maura replied curtly to the flight attendant, her previous thoughts becoming a hazy blur. "It's for the better, Maura, remember that." She whispered to herself, but not as quietly as she had hoped, as the flight attendant returned with a questioning look.

"Sorry... talking to myself." The Doctor quickly added sheepishly.

Maura waited until she was left alone again before sticking her iPod earphones in her ears, closing her eyes, and leaning her seat back in preparation for the remainder of her long and comfortable flight.

-xo-

**Author's Note: I know that there wasn't much in this chapter, but I needed to set things up before we really went anywhere. Remember, it's going to be a Jane central story for the next few chapters (provided you want me to continue), so stick with it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mother's Remedy: Part Two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as I please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.**

**Warning: Remember that there is going to be somewhat of a lack of Maura in these chapters as it is from Jane's point of view. Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up – I haven't gotten it back from my Beta yet!**

**Author's note: THANK YOU so very much for the warm reviews, story follows, etc; it's been very overwhelming! It does mean a lot to me given how much time I spent stressing over posting this story! You're all wonderful! In a thank you for your responses, here is another chapter!**

**A continued shout out and thanks to my amazing beta, Charlotte (rackofrighteousjustice) for just being her. **

**-xo-**

It had been less than twelve hours since Jane had dropped her best friend at the airport, it had been a slow day at work, and to top it all off, it had been a week since Jane had done any sort of food shopping.

Just as Jane thought it couldn't get any worse, she heard a knock on her apartment door. She groaned loudly, not wanting to deal with anyone unless they were giving her a burger and fries or a slab of beer... or both.

"Janie! Open up and don't make your mother wait out here!"

Hearing her mother's voice made Jane stop on her way to the door, debating whether opening it would be worse than not opening it in the long wrong.

"I know you're home!"

Jane cursed, closing the distance between herself and the door and throwing it open with a plastered fake smile.

"Seriously, I don't know why you took the key off me, Janie."

"What are you doing here, Ma?" Jane asked, only masking some of her annoyance.

"You've got a date tonight. I picked your little black dress up from the dry cleaners – seriously, where you would be without that Doc of yours, I don't know! He's a lovely man, Jane, and you need – don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I've heard this a thousand times, Ma, and I don't need a man. Especially not one you've set up for me."

"Don't be like that, Janie. I just want to know you've been taken care of."

"And I am being taken care of. Maura keeps her fridge full of beer and cupboard full of instant coffee. I'm all set."

Angela swatted her daughter on the arm before handing her the dress on its hanger.

"Put it on because you're going! At least do it for me, your poor mother." Angela put on her best pout, knowing that Jane was close to agreeing.

Knowing it best not to argue any more, Jane huffed, stomped her foot, and stormed in to her bedroom.

Whilst Jane did her best to change her clothes and look somewhat presentable, Mama Rizzoli made herself busy cleaning and tidying the kitchen.

-xo-

"So, Jane, your mother mentioned that you were a part of the Boston Police Department. What is it that you do? Are you an officer?"

Jane shrugged, as if her work was no big feat; "I'm a Homicide Detective."

"Oh cool! So, you get to see, like, dead bodies and stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But, my job is to find out how they became dead bodies."

"But you get to touch them and stuff?"

"No; that's the Medical Examiner's job... Maura, my best friend, she does that."

"Can I meet her?"

_What is wrong with this guy? _Jane asked herself.

"She's away for the week and I don't really think it's a good idea. She's... taken."

Jane's date, Marcus, seemed crestfallen. He stayed quiet whilst their meals were delivered and their wine topped up.

Finding the silence uncomfortable, Jane started to ramble between mouthfuls.

"Did you know that people can actually pass out from lying because they freak out so much?"

Marcus shook his head, indicating that he didn't know that.

"Yeah, it's true. My best friend does it whenever she tries to lie. Also, she's got a thing for hanging masks and old pieces of engine junk."

"Have you ever been on an undercover mission?"

"Oh, the amount of undercover operations we've been on! We were lesbians once, Maura and me! She signed me up to this lesbian dating site, but it was all to catch a killer, but we were hit on by so many girls! And she's very smart; it's like having Google with you all the time. But she hasn't been properly socialised, so a lot of people don't get her; but I get her."

"That sounds very... interesting?"

Marcus was interested at the idea of Maura when Jane mentioned that she was the Medical Examiner, but now he was starting to get a different picture... and not only about Maura.

Jane didn't realize that she had been talking the whole way through dinner, and only noticed when Marcus flagged down the waiter. She wasn't exactly displeased about this, though.

"Can we have the bill, please?"

The waiter dropped the bill on the table, and before Jane had a chance to grab it Marcus had grabbed it.

"Uhm... So, I don't get paid for two days, so you're right to pick this one up, yeah?"

Jane stared at her date for a moment, not sure if she heard what Marcus had said properly. It took a few moments before she finally nodded.

Jane paid for the bill. She gathered her things and was surprised when Marcus was decent enough to walk her out.

"Thanks for a good night." Jane said through clenched teeth.

"Of course... But it's a shame you're on the other side; you're so hot!"

Before Jane could register what was said, Marcus walked away, leaving the confused Detective out the front of the restaurant.

-xo-

"Jo, go find Bass for me." Jane spoke from the kitchen of Maura's house to her dog as if perhaps she was a child as oppose to a canine. Not to her surprise, Jo took off in search.

It wasn't an uncommon practice, the Detective feeding Bass, or more so having Jo round the turtle up. Maura worked late nights, Bass was on a schedule, Jane was a little more flexible with her travel; ergo Jane feeding Bass whenever Maura wasn't available. It worked for them, and neither of them had ever questioned it.

Jo came bounding back in to the kitchen before leaving it again, repeating this for as long as it took for Bass to make it to the kitchen. The two animals had struck a rather intriguing friendship; one that always baffled Jane.

"Good girl!" the Detective spoke to her dog, bending down to pat her quickly before going back to preparing Bass' leafy greens and strawberries.

Jane placed the prepared meal down in front of Bass before going to the cupboard and pulling out some dog food. Maura had always stocked everything Jane would ever need. She place Jo's full bowl down next to Bass's plate, watching as the eager dog tucked in right away.

The detective grabbed herself a bottle of beer from the fridge. She was pleased in the knowledge that if her fridge ever ran dry of beer, Maura's would always be stocked appropriately.

With the beer in hand, she plonked herself down unceremoniously onto the floor opposite the two unlikely friends.

"Has it really only been a day?" she asked, not sure if it was more to herself or to her audience.

Both animals looked up from their food for a moment, but had no interest in staying that way.

"And why did she only tell me the night before she was leaving?"

"She never does that! I think something's wrong, but I can't figure it out. Any ideas, Bass?"

"Wait, why am I even talking to you two?"

-xo-

Jane was fast asleep on the couch, a replay of the game blaring on the television, four empty bottles of beer on the coffee table (and not a coaster in sight!), when Jo's ears perked up from her place next to Bass' bed. The dog waited, thinking perhaps it was just the turtle making a noise, but then she heard it again. Someone was breaking in to the house, and she had to alert Jane.

The Detective awoke to the sound of her dog barking.

"Jeez, Jo! What's wrong with you, girl?" Jane grumbled, struggling in her sleepy haze to sit up. It took her a moment to get her bearings before she realized that she was still on Maura's couch, and even longer to realize what Jo must have been barking at.

"Quiet, girl." She whispered, getting to the pads of her feet and heading towards the back door.

Jo stopped barking.

Closing in on the back door, Jane was relieved to find that the baseball bat she insisted the Medical Examiner keep next to the door at all times was still there. _Thank god for small mercies,_ she thought.

Jane grabbed the bat just as the back door swung open. Lucky for her, she held the bat out in front of her just in time for another bat to come swinging in her direction, connecting with her own weapon.

"I'm armed!" Spoke a woman's voice.

"Ma?!" Jane shrieked, keeping her bat in place just in case.

"Janie! You just about gave me a heart attack!" Angela sighed, placing a hand on her chest for emphasis.

"You? What about me! And what are you doing with a bat?!"

"Janie, what are you doing here this late? You're supposed to be on a date! I saw a light on inside and thought someone was robbing the place!"

"I came to feed Bass."

Angela glanced towards the sofa, noticing the beer bottles and the television on the sports channel.

"What happened with your date?" Angela asked sceptically.

Jane sighed, sitting down at the dining table. Angela followed with her bat still in her hand.

"Seriously, Ma, please stop trying to set me up. It was a disaster! Not only did I have to do all the talking because all he wanted to know about was the dead bodies, but he made me pick up the bill because his pay week wasn't for another two days."

"Oh, Janie... I thought he was a good sort. Oh well, better luck next time, right?"

"You're not listening. I don't need you to set me up with men and I don't need a man."

"Don't be silly; everyone needs someone."

"We're not having this conversation, Ma."

"Alright... So, when does she get back?" Angela asked conversationally.

"Next Saturday or Sunday."

"You don't know?"

"She isn't sure which day, but I told her to call me and I'd pick her up from the airport."

Angela nodded. Maura hadn't told her how long she would be away for, just that the woman was welcome to use the house if she needed. The trip was as abrupt to Angela as it was to Jane, and it made the woman just as curious.

-xo-

"Night, Ma." Jane smiled once her mother had joined her at the door. In a completely unexpected, and frankly 'un-Jane' move, she offered her mother a hug.

Angela knew when to take the rare affection she was offered.

"Next time, give me a call or something to let me know that you're coming over." Her mother replied, letting go of her daughter.

Jane nodded. Sometimes she forgot that her mother lived in her best friend's yard.

-xo-

**Meanwhile, earlier in Pittsburgh:**

"Are you alright, Doctor Isles?"

Maura looked up to see Alex, an intern assigned to her for the week, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" Maura replied, as if she hadn't potentially missed an important question or conversation.

"Well, you're looking at the body as if it you were waiting for it to reply."

Maura scolded herself internally. She should never have let herself get so caught up on her best friend. She normally knew better. It just sort of happened upon her before she could realize.

"It's just been a long day. You know, travelling and working and preparing for tomorrow's lectures."

"Of course, I understand. Well, I'm going to call it a night, Doctor Isles. I'd suggest doing the same yourself in the very near future."

Maura nodded airily as she turned back to one of the bodies she had inspected when she arrived in Pittsburgh.

-xo-

An hour later and Maura was in her hotel room staring out the window with a glass of wine in her hand. _What a day,_ she thought to herself. On the way back to her hotel room she reasoned with herself that she had only been away from Jane for the day, so it was reasonable of her to still be thinking of her. She just had to give it a bit more time.

Time, a few bottles of wine, a few lectures and even more dead bodies; that ought to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mother's Remedy: Part Three.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as I please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.

Warning: Remember that there is going to be somewhat of a lack of Maura in these chapters as it is from Jane's point of view.

Author's note: A continued shout out and thanks to my amazing beta, Charlotte (rackofrighteousjustice)! Also, thank you still so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! Speaking of reviews, I would love for those 90+ of you that are following the story to drop me a review to let me know what you think. That would be wonderful! Enjoy another chapter!

**-xo-**

"Ma, really?" Jane whined, stirring her cup of instant coffee.

It was early; too early for Jane's liking, but Bass needed to be checked in on. So, Jane had gotten herself out of bed, thrown on some clothes and headed over to Maura's house. Now she was finally getting her much needed cup of coffee, but it had a rather unpleasant side of her mother.

"Seriously, Janie. Do this for your mother. It will make me happy!" Mama Rizzoli informed, picking up the spoon Jane had left on the bench and washing it in the sink.

"I went on the last date you set me up with; only last night! It was awful and I asked you not to do it again!" Jane was not impressed. When was her mother going to learn that she could take care of herself?

"I admit that it was a disaster, but I promise this one will be better!"

"And how can you promise that, Ma?"

"He's a family friend... I think you'll both really get along."

Jane groaned. She did not want to go on this date. In fact, she had a whole list of things that she would enjoy more than the date. But for her mother, she was going to agree anyway. Ever since the divorce of her parents, Jane had been doing what she could to keep her mother happy – despite arguing it at every turn.

"Fine, I'll go! But this is _the_ _last_ one! Promise me, Ma, that this will be the last date!"

"I promise!" Angela was quick to agree, knowing that it was the only way that she was going to get her daughter to go. Of course, she didn't actually plan on keeping that promise. She would see to it that her daughter was being taken care of.

-xo-

Jane opened her wardrobe, wondering if she even had anything appropriate to wear. She couldn't wear her little black dress again; even she knew enough to know that it wasn't a good idea. Besides, in the back of her head she could hear Maura warning her not to. So she continued to look. She was roughly rummaging through her clothes when she spotted it.

Maura's ridiculously tight, ridiculously pink dress.

The one she had worn a few months earlier. She had taken it to the dry cleaners and it had somehow ended up back in her own wardrobe. She toyed with the idea of wearing it again, reasoning with herself that she didn't have anything else to wear. Anyway, Maura had approved this dress with the heels that she had modified for her.

And that was her winning argument.

-xo-

"Hi." Jane smiled awkwardly, "You must be Shaun."

"And you must be Jane." The man replied, stepping in to give Jane a kiss on the cheek.

The action startled the detective; she didn't expect this date to be any different from the last. She watched as Shaun gestured towards the restaurant, and obediently she followed his instruction.

-xo-

Light banter passed the time until their main meal arrived in which Jane was grateful. She learned that Shaun owned his own carpentry business, he loved baseball, and he had a pet tortoise. Learning this last fact made Jane's forkful of steak halt between her plate and her mouth.

"Did you just say that you own a pet tortoise? Like, a turtle, only not?"

Upon hearing that the man had a tortoise, Jane was struck with thoughts of Maura. About first meeting Bass the first time Jane stayed at Maura's house. About how safe she felt, despite her fear still bubbling to the surface occasionally. About how long ago that was and how much they had been through since.

"Yeah, something like that." Shaun laughed. "I know it's unusual, but they're fascinating creatures."

"It's funny, actually, that you should bring that up. My best friend has a pet turtle... sorry, tortoise. His name is Bass – something about a body farm or something. She did buy me a baby one... but there was an accident."

"Tortoises aren't for everyone." He laughed kindly.

"Tell me about it! I think I'll stick with my dog; we have an understanding."

Shaun laughed again, and Jane was almost positive that it was genuine. She felt somewhat at ease with this man, and she thought that perhaps her mother had gotten it right for once.

Dinner passed with ease with Jane falling in to a comfortable conversation with Shaun about baseball. It was going unusually well, for Jane at least, given how a majority of her dates ended before they had ever really begun.

"It's nice to be able to talk to someone about baseball! I try to talk to Maura about it all the time, but she has a habit of taking the fun out of it! She does try to watch it with me though. We have a deal going on; if she watches one game a week with me then I'll watch one documentary of her choice a week."

Shaun nodded politely when appropriate. He was getting the idea that the only way he was going to learn about Jane was by learning about Maura in the process; although if he were honest, both women seemed equally as intriguing.

"You and Maura seem pretty close." Shaun stated casually, "How long have you been friends for?"

Jane didn't even have to stop and think before giving her answer; "Since her first week as a Medical Examiner with Boston PD, so around six years now."

"That's a long ti-"

"I was working undercover as a hooker and was in the police cafeteria looking for some food. I didn't have any money on me and Stanley wouldn't let me fix him up later, so Maura tried giving me money having no idea who I was – she believed I was a hooker. She spurted something about lice, I made a sarcastic comment, and she challenged me. It was pretty funny, to think back on it."

"So you -"

"I didn't mind though. Sure, she's hard to understand sometimes, and doesn't understand a lot of things, but she's the best friend I've ever had. She didn't have many friends who weren't part of her high society golf club who felt obligated to be nice to her, and it got my Ma off my back to finally have a female friend and seemingly good influence on me."

Shaun had decided to remain silent, but when Jane looked at him expectantly he spluttered a bit before saying; "She sounds nice."

The detective furrowed her eyebrows. Had she done something wrong? She thought back on the conversation they just had and her stomach tightened. She hadn't realised that she'd been rambling about her best friend, she hadn't even been thinking about what she was saying, so she had also failed to realise at the time that she had cut Shaun off twice.

"I am so sorry, "Jane said, blushing and ducking her head a little, "I didn't realise I was rambling."

"It's alright," Shaun assured gently, taking one of Jane's hands over the table, "I understand."

Jane flinched a little at someone other than Maura touching her hands, but not enough to make Shaun notice.

"It's just that she's gone away for the week but she didn't tell me until the day before and that's really unusual behaviour for her."

"How long has she been gone for?"

"This is the second night..." the detective mumbled, hearing in her head how ridiculous her behaviour sounded.

Shaun spent the rest of their date reassuring Jane that things would work out between her and Maura, making sure to keep their conversation light so Jane didn't feel the need to zone out or change the subject.

-xo-

Standing out front of the restaurant, Shaun flagged down a taxi for Jane. As Jane thanked him for the evening, he took both her hands in his hands, this time feeling her flinch and tense. He placed a light kiss on her cheek before pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Thank you for somewhat confiding in me and I hope that soon you and Maura will sort things out and be able to take your relationship to the next level. You're a remarkable woman, and from the sounds of it so is Maura; you're both very lucky."

Before Jane could comprehend his meaning, Shaun was walking down the street. Instead of pursuing him, Jane got in to the cab, dumbfounded and wondering why for the second time she had been left confused out the front of a restaurant.

-xo-

"Ma, if that's you then there's going to be trouble!" Jane grumbled, scooting further down her bed whilst pulling the covers over her head.

"I got a call from Shaun this morning." Mama Rizzoli sighed, patting the lump that was under the covers, "What am I going to do with you, Janie."

"How about leave me in peace? Also, how did you get in to my apartment? I took the key off of you for a reason!"

"I'm serious! You're never going to find anybody the way you're going."

"Maybe that's how I want it."

"Then who is going to give me grandbabies?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about Tommy or Maura or Frankie?"

Angela sighed again.

"Speaking of Maura, Shaun said that she was a main topic of last night. Wanna tell me about it?"

At the mention of her best friend, Jane shuffled up her bed, poking her head out the top.

"What else did he say?"

"Oh, not much, just that she came up in every point of conversation that he tried to make and that he thinks you two have to sort out what it is between you."

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Ma. She never leaves without giving me a week notice at the minimum. "

"I don't know either, sweetheart." Angela smiled sadly, rubbing Jane's thigh over the blanket in a soothing manner, "But she'll be back before you know it."

**Meanwhile, earlier in Pittsburgh.**

In her hotel room, Maura picked up her phone for the thirteenth time that hour. This had been the longest she had gone without talking to her best friend and she didn't like it. She had to stay strong though; this week away was going to serve its purpose, she was sure of it.

The doctor was just about to return her phone to the coffee table when it started ringing in her hand, succeeding in scaring her almost to the point of dropping it. Recovering, she looked at the screen, simultaneously curious and worried as to why her caller ID was showing 'Angela Rizzoli'.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mother's Remedy: Part Four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as I please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.**

**Warning: The next chapter is going to be the last one! However, I have two more Rizzoli and Isles in the works that I hope you'll love just as much!**

**Author's note: A continued shout out and thanks to my amazing beta, Charlotte (rackofrighteousjustice)! Also, this story has hit 100 followers (and counting)! Thank you so much for your interest in my story and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**-xo-**

Jane sat at her desk moping about the fact that there were no new cases to work on and coming up with a list of reasons as to why she wasn't doing any paperwork or looking through the cold cases.

All morning she had been stuck on possible reasons as to why Maura had left with little notice, and if she could possibly have been the cause of it. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't come up with a reason. There really was nothing that she had done, and even before Maura had left she hadn't seemed particularly upset; a little distant, perhaps, but nothing worth noting.

"Jane, we're gonna grab some lunch from downstairs, you want anything?" Korsak asked, getting up from his own desk where he had been doing paperwork all morning and stretching to loosen the kinks in his back.

The female detective grunted; "Tell Ma that I'll have my usual."

"So, Peanut Butter and fluff sandwiches again?" Frost asked, amused.

"You got it, partner!" Jane grinned, perhaps for the first time in three days.

-xo-

"Catch!" Frost called to Jane, preparing to throw her lunch order to her. Her reflexes were sharp but Frost tried to catch her off guard whenever he could. So far the total was: Frost 6 – Rizzoli 37.

When she didn't move, however, he looked to Korsak before approaching her slowly. She had her arms crossed on her desk, her head resting face down on them. It was usually a sign that she was frustrated or tired during a particularly tough case, but she had never actually been asleep at her desk before.

"Jane." Frost tried again, gently shaking her shoulder, "Jane, you've got to wake up."

"Noo," Jane grumbled, "Just five more minutes, Maura."

Frost stopped shaking her shoulder, looking to Korsak for confirmation of what he just heard.

"Maybe she said Ma?" the older man offered up, shrugging his shoulders nonplussed. He knew, however, that this was not the case.

Detective Frost tried rousing Jane again, this time a little more forcefully.

"All right, all right, I'm up, Maur. It's my turn to make the coffee."

Jane lifted her head, her mind still groggy from sleep. She opened her eyes, taking a few seconds to remember where she was, and when she did a slight blush arose on her neck and cheeks.

"Sorry guys... rough couple of nights, I guess."

The men nodded their understanding, silently agreeing with each other not to mention what Jane had mumbled whilst asleep. It wasn't their business what their colleagues got up to behind closed doors, if anything.

"Here's your lunch, and I think the sticky note on it is from your mother."

Jane groaned but thanked her partner with a grateful nod. If the note was information for another date the woman was going to be in big trouble.

She briefly toyed with the idea of throwing the note out unread before turning the wrapped sandwich over hesitantly. Sure enough there was a sticky note there written in her mother's hand, but it read; _We are going out to dinner tomorrow night at Marliave: make sure you wear something nice! _So, it wasn't a date, but an inconvenience all the same. She was on a Detectives wage; she couldn't exactly afford to eat out three times in a week. Lucky for her she still hadn't bought groceries for her own place and tonight she planned on eating at Maura's anyway.

Jane unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite before turning her head at the sound of her previous partner's voice.

"So, was it another date proposal?" he asked innocently. He had always taken an interest in Jane's life, feeling like somewhat of a father figure to her.

Jane's eyes narrowed. She placed her lunch down on her desk before interrogating; "Who told you I've been going on dates?!"

The older man looked down, slightly embarrassed, whilst Frost tried his hardest to hold his laughter in. Jane's next glare was aimed at him although it did nothing to quieten him down.

"I, uh, may have run in to your mother on my way in to work this morning."

"I am going to kill her, and then you two!"

"Now, now, Jane, she just has your best interests at heart."

"No! They're her best interests, not mine!"

This statement came out of nowhere, and it was something Jane hadn't even considered before, but suddenly she realised that it was true. Although it did come out angrier than she had anticipated, she meant it, but she apologised nonetheless before excusing herself and leaving the Bullpen.

-xo-

"Detective Rizzoli, it's so nice to see you. What are you doing down here, though? You know that Doctor Isles isn't back until next week."

"Yes, thank you, Pike." Jane grumbled, "I just need something from her office – not that it's any business of yours."

Pike glared at the Detective but didn't say any more. Even he could sense that something was different, not that it would usually bother him if he had something to say.

Jane entered Maura's office and closed the door, relaxing almost instantly at the familiar scent of her best friend.

"What's going on with you, Maur?" She asked the quiet room, flopping down on to the ridiculously uncomfortable sofa.

She closed her eyes, thinking over the same things she had been dwelling on ever since Maura left; and as usual, she came up with nothing new. There were no clues, no telltale signs to alert Jane as to what was wrong. She tried reasoning with herself, however, that perhaps there was nothing wrong because if there was Maura would have come to her. They had never kept secrets.

After thirty minutes Jane pulled out her mobile and opened a new text:

_Hope all is good. Turtle is doing fine and yes I'm feeding him on time. Can't wait until you get back._

– _Jane._

She hit send with the hopes of getting a reply with some form of tell as to what was wrong, if anything.

-xo-

Another thirty minutes later and Jane was still on the ridiculously uncomfortable couch, her eyes closed in rest, her mind racing. Suddenly her eyes opened, her mind going blank except for a single line.

_It will be._

That's what Maura had said when Jane asked her if everything was alright. That was the only explanation that she had given; and one that Jane had forgotten until now.

**Meanwhile, in Pittsburgh.**

"Yes, ma'am, I need the next available flight to Boston." Maura informed the third woman she had spoken to on the phone. "No, it's important; I need to be back in Boston as soon as possible. Oh, you're all booked out until the first flight out in the morning... I see. I'll take a seat on that, then. Yes, thank you."

Maura deflated slightly. The flight wasn't until the morning. It did give her time to tie up everything in Pittsburgh though. When Angela called her that morning she reiterated the fact that Maura needed to return as soon as possible. This had her nerves on end. Angela wouldn't tell her the reason exactly, but Maura wasn't going to argue because it had everything to do with Jane. Maura needed to know that she was alright, although she was instructed not to tell Jane she was returning.

She gave her details to the woman on the phone before thanking her and hanging up. Before she could put her phone down to start packing a text message from Jane came through. Her heart rate raced as she tapped out the reply; _I miss you too, _and hit send. She was becoming much better at reading between the lines that Jane would produce about herself.

The doctor sat down on the sofa, sighing at the thought of returning to her Detective before she was really ready. On one hand, she couldn't get back soon enough, but on the other she believed that she needed a lot more time before she would be ready to face her again. Her feelings were starting to get in the way of her life, her work, and everything they possibly could, and it was about time that she put an end to it. That was precisely what she had planned to do. This trip away was supposed to put an end to her feelings. So, she wasn't really sure how it was supposed to do that; logically she knew that her feelings wouldn't just dissipate over a week away, but she needed it to; she needed and wanted to believe that it would happen just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mother's Remedy: Part Five.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as I please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.**

**Warning: This is the final chapter, folks! Thanks for taking this journey with me, albeit a short one, but a journey nonetheless. I feel the least confidence about this chapter, so let me know where I went wrong!**

**Author's note: A sincere thank you to my Beta, Charlotte (rackofrighteousjustice), for helping make this piece of work what it is before you now. And thank you to my partner, Emma (Grumbello) for putting up with the pain of my writer's block; especially towards this chapter here. I have a two-shot planned after this that is unrelated to this, and then there will be a multi-chapter story that is set a good 15 years in the future. I hope you like and follow them too!**

**-xo-**

Jane had been awake for a total of forty-three minutes and in that time all she had thought about was Maura, reasons as to why she simply couldn't have dinner with her mother, Maura, and more excuses to get her out of dinner. All of that, and she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet!

She had the day off so she saw no real reason to hurry herself. Well, Bass was supposed to be fed on time, but just this once Jane reasoned that he could be fed a little later as long as he got food eventually. She just wouldn't tell Maura, of course.

-xo-

Jane sat at the reserved table and waited patiently for her mother to join her. Not only was she annoyed that she had to be there, but her mother hadn't even bothered to show up on time. She had a lot of making up to do, that woman. Jane even wore her third dress for the week for this dinner!

'_These will do' Jane had mumbled to herself, holding up a pair of plain black pants and a button up business shirt. She had worn two dresses that week alone, and she really wasn't looking to wear another one. She wanted comfort; it was only dinner with her mother, after all. She threw her clothes on, done her makeup, her hair, and was just picking out a pair of shoes when she passed by her full-length mirror. Catching sight of herself she sighed and changed directions back to her wardrobe. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had an indescribable tug within her to wear a dress. She assumed that it had something to do with Maura's influence on her which made her smile. She wouldn't mention it to anyone else, but she missed her best friend despite her only being gone for four days._

Half of Jane was willing to give her mother just five more minutes, and the other half of her was genuinely concerned for her mother's wellbeing. Angela Rizzoli was never late to anything. In fact, she was generally very early to everything just in case they changed the time, or the traffic was particularly bad, and a whole number of other reasons.

Trying not to worry herself too much, she continued to sip what she assumed was ridiculously expensive wine. Speaking of wine, it tasted strangely familiar. Paying more attention to the next sip, the detective closed her eyes and savoured the taste. She knew that taste. She knew it very well, actually.

_Maura._

Jane looked around disbelievingly. Surely it was only a coincidence. Perhaps her mother had seen it in passing at Maura's house and pre-ordered it for the night; although the bottle probably cost a weeks' wage.

Then she saw her.

Jane was up and out of her seat in seconds, rushing towards her best friend as quick as she could in her tight dress, and pulled her in to her arms. She was happy; no, delighted, that her best friend was back, but part of her was sceptical as to why she was back so early. It had been a night of not being entirely sure of anything, Jane realised.

"What are you doing back? Wait, what are you doing _here_?" Jane interrogated.

"Angela called me and told me I needed to come home, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. I got the first flight out this morning. Then she told me that you were here waiting for me, asked me what my favourite wine was, and here I am."

Maura looked over Jane as they took their seats. She looked absolutely beautiful, not that she didn't usually, but tonight she seemed radiant. However, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the detective, and she was purely surprised to see her back; so she clearly hadn't expected it. What was Angela up to?

"I was supposed to be having dinner with Ma tonight. At least that's what she told me. Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise! I'd like to know what she's up to, though."

Jane gave her signature grin which Maura couldn't help but smile back. She had missed Jane, and this felt good; normal even to be having dinner with just her.

"Well, I would take a guess as to say that it's just you and I for tonight."

This did worry Maura. This was the exact opposite of what she was trying to achieve this week.

Jane looked shocked; "Maura Isles making a guess? What happened to you in Pittsburgh?"

Maura laughed a little, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Nothing happened to me, Jane, really."

Jane looked at Maura; really looked at her. Although she was stunning, she showed signs of sleepless nights, her eyes not as bright as usual, her smile not quite as large. She wondered how long the signs had been right in front of her but she ignored them. Something was clearly bothering her best friend and Jane didn't have a single clue in the world. She deflated a bit. What sort of best friend didn't see the signs that their friend was in turmoil.

For her part, Maura continued to watch Jane watch her. She didn't think it was appropriate to say anything, so she didn't. Jane was clearly thinking deeply, working something out in her head, and she would speak when she knew what she wanted to say. It didn't take long.

"What's going on with you, Maur?" Jane finally asked quietly.

Maura sighed. She suspected that Jane was trying to figure that out, but part of her hoped that she wouldn't actually ask. Maura wasn't ready to deal with this, but didn't have much of a choice. This was not what she had come home for. Granted, when Angela had said that Jane was waiting for her she did allow herself to hope for just a minute.

"Jane, I... I have something I need to tell you."

Jane stiffened, not sure she wanted to hear the rest. Their conversations never start out like that, and she could only imagine that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Don't tell me you're moving to Pittsburgh?"

Maura shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No, I'm not moving to Pittsburgh. Although, it is a lovely place, especially around this ti-"

"Maura!" Jane cut her off.

"Sorry." She ducked her head again, trying to think of what she wanted to say. Words didn't often fail her, but when they did it was always at the most inopportune of times. After a few minutes, she found the courage to look directly at Jane.

"I went to Pittsburgh because I needed time away from you, Jane. I needed time and I needed space."

Maura watched Jane's face fall, and it broke her heart.

"Not for reasons that you think! It wasn't because of you; please believe me."

Jane briefly thought over everything she had been thinking over the last three days and there really was nothing that she had come up with that would indicate that she had done anything wrong. However, perhaps she had and she just couldn't recall it.

"I went away, Jane, because... Well, because I am irrefutably in love with you."

Maura had said that phrase out loud several times in the comfort of her own office, the dead silence of the morgue, and even to Bass to see how it sounded. But saying it now, under these circumstances, to the one person that was driving her crazy, it sounded completely foreign.

Jane didn't move, didn't make a sound. Out of all the scenarios that she had come up with, that most certainly was not one of them. She wasn't frozen out of fear, out of disgust, or out of confusion; she was frozen with realization.

"Jane, please say something." Maura said timidly.

The detective snapped out of her trance, her eyes automatically focusing on Maura's. There was so much emotion there; love, sadness, worry, tiredness, and trouble. Was she the cause of all those things?

"Oh Maura, I've been so stupid! I'm so sorry. I didn't even realise that something was bothering you!" Jane confessed, her eyes never leaving her best friend's.

"It's not your fault, Jane. I've been hiding it from you purposely; I didn't want to burden you with it. I thought that if I could only get away from you for a while that I could get over you. I knew that if I stayed here any longer you would have figured it out and I didn't want that for you."

Jane took Maura's hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs over the back of them.

"But I have been so stupid." Jane reiterated, "All the times I called you in the middle of the night because I was scared or had a breakthrough in a case, all the times you stayed by my side when I was too stubborn to tell you I needed you there, and all the times that I came straight to you after a failed date. _You_. It has always been about you. All my failed dates; I realize now that they failed not because the guy was an idiot, but because all I would talk about was you. Two nights ago Ma set me up with a family friend. He was charming, he liked all the right things, and he had potential... but I spent the whole night talking about you. He rang Ma and told her all about it, which I can only assume is when she called you. I hadn't even realised it until now that everything I had to say involved you. My whole life involves you, Maur."

Maura knew that Jane was ranting, and she knew that she needed to in order to sort through things, so she let her go without saying a word.

"At every turn in my life for the last six years you've been there. Most of the time I took you for granted, but there were the times that you frustrated me to no end but I still wouldn't have you be anything else. You've been maddening, stubborn, irritating, but also brilliant, strong, and resilient enough to put up with me unconditionally. You've been everything."

Jane gave one of her biggest smiles yet, knowing exactly what she was saying and what she wanted.

"It's you, Maura. I love _you_. I think I've always loved you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise!"

Maura gave a laugh, tears brimming in her eyes from what she was hearing. Could this really be happening? For the longest time she had tried denying her feelings, burying them deep down low and ignoring them, but never had she thought that expressing them could lead to this.

-xo-

"Are we really doing this?" Maura asked quietly, filling the silence of her house.

"I think we really are." Jane replied, just as quietly, before taking Maura in to her arms.

Dinner was as natural as anything after their confessions of love, with both women agreeing to leave most things as they were; except for one important detail, of course.

"We're really dating." Maura sighed dreamily, a un-Maura-like lopsided grin on her face.

"We're really dating." Jane echoed.

Before Maura could say anything else, Jane slowly and gently sought out her lips, kissing them with a tenderness that she had never shown anyone.

For all her smarts, Maura really didn't know why she didn't figure all of this out sooner... not that she was the one that figured it out now. She made a mental note to thank Angela in a big way when she had the chance, because really, it's because of her that she's happier than ever now; a mother's remedy can fix anything.

**Author's note: Well, that's all, folks! Thank you all so very much and I hope to see you and hear from you again soon! **


End file.
